1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic machining machine, and more particularly to a multi-spindle machining machine which can lower size and production cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lateral driving device of a machining machine is disposed on one side of a working room, and a vertical driving device is fixed on the lateral device so that a working head move along X axis by using the working head and along Y axis by using the vertical driving device. However, such a machining machine has a large size to increase production cost.
Another conventional lateral device of a machining machine is fixed on a lower side of a working room, and a vertical driving device is mounted on an upper or lower sides so that the lateral driving device carries a workpiece on a carrier to move along X and Y axes, and the vertical driving device drives the carrier or a working head to move along a Z axis. However, such a machining machine is in a large size to increase production cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.